


There was a Bang, there was Smoke, and then there was You.

by OnFutureFilm



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, YouTube, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnFutureFilm/pseuds/OnFutureFilm
Summary: Dan has been with the agency his whole life, yet he still doesn't seem to be able to take orders. After a failed mission that ended with an extremely close call, he is unwillingly partnered with the overly positive Agent Phil Lester in hopes that he'll be able to stop Dan's spontaneous behavior. Will it actually work, or will Dan just end up getting them both killed?





	There was a Bang, there was Smoke, and then there was You.

The light came first, from what Dan could remember. There was the light...and then came the sound. He had never heard anything so ear-splitting in his entire life, and he had been certain that the noise itself would be what killed him. Afterwards the doctors said he should have been practically deaf because of it, and how it was a miracle that his hearing was still fine, but Dan definitely did not feel like a miracle. Everything hurt and he didn’t even finish his mission- what kind of miracle was that? It seemed like the opposite, if Dan was being honest. 

“Well look who’s finally awake! You really gave us all a scare, Howell.” Dan broke from his thoughts, eyes snapping to the doorway of his hospital room only to roll upwards when he recognized the intruder.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Sir, I’m kind of busy recovering here. Do you think we can reschedule this inevitable reprimanding for when I can actually function?” The Commander’s eyes narrowed at Dan’s tone, losing the pleasant look they had before. 

“All I need is for you to be able to listen- you don’t even need to talk. Actually, please don’t even try. This meeting will go a lot more smoothly if I don’t have to deal with your sarcastic comments every time I manage to get a sentence out.” 

Dan didn’t think he had rolled his eyes so hard in his life, but nevertheless he stayed silent and waited for the older agent to continue his speech.

“I just want to start by saying that I’m not mad about your mission failing, Howell. That happens to the best agents occasionally, and to get mad about that would be pointless. What I am extremely angry about, however, is the fact that you walked straight into an enemy base without telling any of your higher-ups. Your mission, as given to you by me, was to simply scout out the area, Howell. And what did you do? You put not only your own life in danger, you threatened the safety of this entire agency! Don’t you get how selfish that is?” 

The Commander had begun pacing back and forth as he got more agitated, his hands moving to run through his hair and pull at the ends. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Dan, opening his mouth to continue but stopping as Dan cut him off.

“Sir, I get it. But you don’t understand; I was so close. If I had just gotten farther into the base-”

“But you DIDN’T, Howell! You didn’t get farther in, did you?”

“Well, no, but-”

“No buts. You nearly got blown to pieces, and that would’ve been on me.” 

Dan watched as the older man closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down before sitting in the chair across from Dan’s hospital bed.

“Dan, you need to start understanding that you can’t just do whatever you want anymore. It’s one thing to do stupid things while you’re training, but this is the real world now, alright? Those men on that base aren’t just simulations that we can turn off. They’re real people who won’t hesitate to kill you if they have the chance. Today could have resulted in a lot more than a few burns, Dan. You need a reality check.”

“So what, are you sending me back to training? That’s bullshit, Sir, I’ve been training all of my life and-”

“No, you’re not going to go back to training. Frankly, I don’t think that would do anything since you’re such a stubborn asshole, Howell. No, we’re going to try something a little...different.” 

Dan had no idea what was his Commander was going to say, but he definitely didn’t like the smirk that had started to form on the other man’s face. This was going to be torture, he was certain about that. He opened his mouth to make some sort of sarcastic remark, but quickly shut it again when the door opened to reveal a tall figure dressed all in black.

“Howell, meet Agent Lester, your new partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapters will be longer, as this was just an intro. Let me know what you think!


End file.
